Nights to Remember
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: Just a story about Austin and Ally. Starts one night when Ally calls Austin and asks for a favor. (Rated T for now. Will possibly change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new story! I am still working on The Songbook but I got inspiration for this so why not.**

"Ally? It's one-thirty in the morning. What's up?" Austin lets the phone lean against his ear with his eyes closed and head still on the pillow.

"I, uh, I just needed to talk to someone." Her voice sounds fragile, almost depressed.

"I'll be right over." He hangs up the phone without a second thought and pulls his pants on. It's Sunday morning so there isn't school or anything to worry about the next day, not that it matters.

Within fifteen minutes, Austin pulls into Ally's driveway, tired but awake. He walks up the path to her door with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and takes out his phone to text her. She responds by waving out her bedroom window and walking downstairs to unlock the door. When she opens her door, Austin pulls her into a hug and wipes a tear from the side of her cheek, just holding her in the dark.

"What happened?" He asks quietly, waiting for her erratic breaths to calm down. He rubs the back of her head and leans his chin against her hair. Breathing in deeply and calmly so she has something to mimic.

It takes about five minutes, but eventually her breathing slows and her voice squeaks quietly. "He broke up with me." She says it so hushed that Austin almost has to ask her to repeat herself, but decides against it in hopes to keep her calm while he holds her tight and walks her inside the doorway, easing the door closed behind them.

"Is your dad home?" He asks calmly, keeping his voice low just in case. She nods a yes against his shoulder and pulls away, letting her hand slip down his arm and holding firmly to his hand.

"Come on." She leads him upstairs to her bedroom. He's seen her room a million times but it looks different tonight, almost darker. There are clothes strewn across room in no order, which was a shock considering Ally's organized nature, and there was an empty Corona bottle sitting on her floor and another on her nightstand.

"You're getting drunk on two bottles of beer?" Austin walks to her bed and sits down, watching her clean up a little. "

"There was some vodka in my dad's liquor cabinet, but I just couldn't do it. Even beer doesn't taste very good. I'm wasn't even sure why people use it to drown their sorrows until tonight." She puts the empty bottle into the trash can in the bathroom adjoining to her room and picks up the one from the nightstand, putting it to her lips and sipping slowly.

"Ally, maybe I'm not one to lecture you on this, but that's really not good for you. You're eighteen." He takes the bottle from her lips, kisses her forehead and pours it down the drain in the bathroom sink. She stays on the bed with her eyes closed, hands still holding a bottle that isn't there anymore, until Austin comes back and wraps each of this hands around hers. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head and lays it on Austin's shoulder, breathing quietly.

Austin watches the clock change, soon it turns to two in the morning and he begins to think that Ally fell asleep on his shoulder. She stirs though, and he tightens his grip on her shoulder. "We were going to," she looks Austin in the eyes and he watches her cheeks burn, "you know."

"Ally. If you're old enough to want to do it, you're old enough to say it to your best friend." Austin smiles and moves a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's just it though. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. He and I and it was all really confusing and then we were kissing and it got really intense and I stopped him." She started breathing erratically again, losing the calm that had taken her over. "He broke up with me then. Like he didn't even care that we'd been going out for four months. Like he didn't care at all."

"Ally, you did the right thing. He's a dick if he can't see you for who you truly are. You're awesome." She grins and lays her head on his shoulder again.

"I know. I don't want to lose my virginity to someone like that. I don't want to regret anything." Austin leans his head against hers and nods, just enough so she can feel that he did. "And then I got to drinking a little and I was just sitting here, all alone at one in the morning, and the only person I thought of was you. So I called you over here and I just needed to talk to you." Austin keeps his head pressed against hers, playing with a strand of her hair, curling it and uncurling it with his finger. "And I had this idea." Austin moves his head away from hers and catches her gaze. Her eyes are hard, staring at his, searching for some kind of response.

"Ally," he starts, slowly and carefully. He doesn't want to be presumptuous, but he also doesn't want to let drunk Ally do something normal Ally would regret.

"Austin. I don't want to regret anything. If I do it with you I know that you're going to be here. I know that you'll still be here in the morning. And we've already kissed and stuff so it's not like it would be too awkward. And-"

"Stop it, Ally. Please." He cuts her off and stands up, pacing around the room. "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Austin,"

"No. Ally, you're sad and feeling betrayed and a little bit drunk and I couldn't do that to you. And besides, I don't want to just be a body to you. Something warm to hang on to until the morning. You're my best friend, you were my girlfriend, and I respect you way too much." He sits down again and looks at Ally. Her gaze shifts downward and she leans against him again.

"I'm sorry."

"Ally, there's nothing to be sorry about. I just," he takes a breath, trying to find the right words, "could never do that to you or to myself."

"I know." She lies back against the pillows and motions for him to join her. The two of them lie side by side on top of the comforter while Ally leans her head on his chest. "Promise not to tell anybody what I just asked you to do."

"Of course," he says, petting her head and humming lightly.

The clock read three and Austin watches Ally's eyes stare across the room and he watches her hand as it traces patterns over his t-shirt. "Austin, take your shirt off."

"Why?" He says, tired.

"Because, I want to draw on you." He turns his head, suddenly more awake, and stares at her inquisitively. She rolls to the side of the bed and pulls out a Sharpie marker. "I'm bored and I don't want to go to sleep." Austin acquiesces and pulls the hem of his shirt over his head and tosses it down next to him.

"Alright. Go ahead." He chuckles when the pen drags across his skin. It's rough and ticklish and it makes Ally smile when he sees his face. She starts with a heart, right under his right nipple, and slowly outlines the right side and then the left.

"The left side never turns out as well as the right." She observes as she colors it in with the black marker.

"Yeah," Austin says, tilting his head as watches Ally draw. She shifts her focus to the center of his chest and starts drawing again, straight lines in a "V" shape from where Austin was looking. He leans his head back and just feels Ally as she sketched her piece of artwork on his skin and her hand as it held his midsection. When he looked up again he saw that it was an "A", beautiful and blocky and three dimensional carved into his chest, like a superhero.

"So, does that 'A' stand for Austin or Ally?" He laughs, taking the pen from her hand as she finishes the bottom of the "A".

She smiles coyly at him and responses simply, "I guess the world will never know." He grins at her tone and decides that he should be able to have some fun too.

"I guess it's my turn, then?" He asks, and laughs at how suggestive it came out.

It was meant to be sarcastic, but Ally took it seriously, staring him down when he asked and answering with a smile, "Yeah, sure." It's probably the exhaustion and the fact that two bottles of beer is enough to get her more than buzzed, but she fingers the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her face, revealing a red bra. "Go ahead."

Austin decides to seize the opportunity because, why not, and repositions himself so that he can let his right hand be free enough to draw. He starts out with hotdog on her side, all the while Ally is glaring at him. "A hot dog? Seriously?"

"I'm hungry, okay," he answers, but she just smiles along. Next he moves to her bellybutton and drags the marker along her skin, slowly a word starts to take shape, then a phrase. It takes some effort but eventually Ally deciphers it upside down and laughs. It reads, "Austin and Ally" and Austin's handwriting makes it look so childish and cute.

"Very sweet," she says, but stops slowly. Austin's drawing swirls around her sides and near her bra and eventually he stops. He puts the cap back on the sharpie and lays it on the nightstand. He pushes himself back up next to her and she puts her head on his chest again, resuming their position from earlier, and she finally closes her eyes, breathing slowly and steadily, wrapped in Austin's arms, skin against skin. She falls asleep soon and Austin watches the clock. It's nearly four in the morning and eventually he pulls a blanket from his feet over himself and Ally, turns to her and kisses her lightly on the forehead, then closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Ally?" Austin wakes with a start, feeling Ally do the same and they both stare at her dad in the doorway, face incredulous and eyes infuriated. "Austin what the hell are you doing in my house at six-thirty in the morning without my knowledge? I trusted you two far more than for this to happen!" Ally covers herself in the blanket and walks across the room.

"Dad, calm down, nothing happened. I was- Austin was helping me."

"Helping you do what? Get fucked? Both of you need to put some clothes on now and Austin, you need to leave." Ally's eyes blur as she starts to cry, her dad's expression softens but he remains fixed on Austin, making sure he gets his shirt and leaves as soon as possible. He tells Ally to stay in her room while he leads Austin out to the living room. "Don't let me catch you in my daughter's room without my permission ever again. You're still in high school and you're still a kid. Don't do anything stupid because God knows that I will beat the crap out of anyone who messes with my daughter"

Austin always thought that Lester was kind of goofy, but hearing him say that he had nothing but fear and respect for him. If the situation wasn't what it was, he probably would have shaken his hand, but instead he simply replies "yes" and walks out, face somber and squinting in the morning light. He turns back to face the house and sees Ally in the window, sitting on her bed as her dad walks across the room and sits down next to her, taking Austin's previous place just a couple of hours ago. He puts the key in the ignition and leaves, driving around for a while before he calls Dez and asks if he wants to go hang out at the beach club for a while.

**ooo drama. Tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for a update. The Songbook should also be updated before the end of the week so there's something to look forward to. Once again, thank you for reading :)**

"Austin, what up, buddy?" Dez holds out his hand for a high five and then leans in to look at his face more closely. "What happened, you look like you didn't sleep at all last night." Austin nods and groans exhaustedly.

"I slept, just not very much." He slumps back in the chair across from Dez and studies the people on the beach and sitting around him at Shredder's.

"Yeah, let's be a little more vague please?" Dez kicks his feet up on the table and sips from his straw, staring at Austin. He laughs and turns to face Dez.

"I was at Ally's house. She, uh, called me last night because she was upset and I ran over there to make sure she was okay." He shifts a little in his seat and calls the waitress over, ordering a plate of fries and then turning back to Dez.

"Why wouldn't she just call her boyfriend?" Dez questions, still sipping his soda.

"Well that's kind of why she called me." Austin reaches out and takes the plate of fries from the waitresses hands. Dez smiles and winks at her and she giggles before walking off, blonde pig tails bouncing.

"Damn, they broke up?" Dez says, taking a few fries from the plate and stacking them on the side into a little tower.

"Yup." Austin grabs a bottle of ketchup and squeezes it on the side of the plate then dunks a fry into it. "She was really upset."

"Why'd they break up?" Dez inquires, pulling the bottom fry out from his tower and watching it tumble, then dunking it into the ketchup. "Him or her?"

"Him." Austin mumbles, shoving more fries into his mouth and running his hand through his hair, trying to keep himself awake now. "He wanted to do something that she didn't and he dumped her for it and now I really feel like punching the daylights out of him."

"Ah because you're still in love with Ally?" Dez smirks and rolls a fry in the remains of the ketchup and sticks it in his mouth before squeezing some more onto the plate. "Oh, and your oh-so-secret code isn't so secret to your best friend." Dez waits for Austin to understand and when after a second Austin nods. "So Ally was really going to do it?"

"You cannot, I repeat, cannot tell her that I ever told you, okay?" Austin demands, swallowing a fry and then wiping his hands on his jeans. "Yes."

Dez picks up a fry and says sarcastically, "Who knew that our Ally, the pristine image of chastity had it in her. Hmm." he laughs and points one of the fries at Austin. "She's eighteen, dude, it's going to happen eventually."

"I just wish it wasn't going to be with some dick." Austin says, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly and brows angled downward, then returning to their normal place.

"Like you wouldn't," Dez says, putting another fry in his mouth and biting down, "take the opportunity to do it with Ally if it was presented? Really? I find that very hard to believe." He leans back against his chair and lifts one of his eyebrows, challenging Austin to go against his statement.

Austin stands up fervently and puts his hand on the table in front of Dez says, "I'd never, ever take advantage of her." suddenly infuriated with his best friend.

"I never said take advantage, dude, I said that if she was there and totally wanted to that you're just way to in love with this girl and way too hopped up on hormones when you're around her to tell her no. That's all." Dez says calmly, reading into the situation a little more tactfully than usual and trying to get himself out of it. Austin sits down heavily and shoves another fry into his mouth, then another, then another, until the plate is empty and Dez is staring at him, half a fry still dangling between his fingers. "What happened last night, Austin." He throws the last bite of fry to a pigeon strutting along the sand and turns away from the frenzy of birds that dove on the morsel of potato. "Austin you've been in love with this girl since you met her. Would you have come to my house at some ungodly hour if I called you, or would you have gone to Trish's house if she ever-"

"Why would Trish call _me?" _Austin asks, searching for a route away from the current subject.

"Well, whatever the chance that could happen, you know that you wouldn't have come that early just from a phone call. You're my best friend, Austin, but I don't think you would do that for me."

"Of course I would!" Austin protests with only half his usual zeal for his defense. "Maybe." Dez laughs and calls over the waitress, a spunky girl named Carrie whom he'd been dating casually for quite a while. They make a cute couple, actually. She skips over and wraps a hand around Dez's shoulder which elicits a smile. He asks for more fries and she happily obliges, picking up the used plate and smiling at Dez.

"Thanks, Carrie." Dez says as she walks away, then turns back to Austin. "So?"

"Swear you won't tell another living soul?" Austin says, sitting up and leaning across the table at Dez, smacking the palms of his hands against the wood.

"Swear." he replies slightly taken aback, and then leans forward again. "So?" Austin slumps back against his chair again and sighs, deep and contemplative, then leans forward and grips one of his hands with the other, wringing it dry of some intangible secret or anxiety.

"Ally was kind of- well she- Ally had a beer or maybe two or something. I'm not completely sure. And when she was laying on my shoulder and she told me that she had thought of me, well, she kind of said that she wanted to..." Austin motions with his hands in a little circle, trying to make Dez connect the dots before he actually had to say it, and cocking his eyebrow just slightly.

"No way Ally asked you to have sex with her." Dez says, incredulous.

"Well not asked so far as," Austin stumbles over his words searching for one to express it without making Ally come across as desperate or sad or anything that would deface her ethereality and finally asks quietly, "implied?"

"And you actually said no to that." Dez asks, receiving the plate of fries and thanking Carrie again. "Still doubt it."

"It happened. And I didn't do anything like that with her because I couldn't. I care about her too much. But then her dad came in and screwed everything up this morning and now I just want to go back and tell him that I didn't sleep with his daughter." Austin states with an air of finality to the discussion. "And you can't tell anyone- _anyone_\- what I just told you."

Dez relents but leans closer to him once more and says in a hushed tone. "But did you want to?" Austin pulls back slowly and, with a note of pensiveness in his face and a glance downward, he nodded just slightly, almost invisibly, at Dez's question.

**Ooo drama. Well maybe. I'm not really sure where this story is going. It's just kind of... going? Well we'll see if I make anymore. I doubt it will turn into M or anything so just get ready for some Auslly goodness if you decide to stick around.**

**Also any ideas for what to come next would be great because I don't really know where this story is going if it's going anywhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for being patient with this story. I have a fourth chapter in the works right now as well as a few one shots for the season 3 finale and another chapter of The Songbook. Review and enjoy :) **

Austin tucks the paper bag into his backpack and slings it around his shoulder again. He grabs hold of the trellis and climbs up the few feet to Ally's bedroom window. Her dad's car isn't in the driveway, but that doesn't mean it isn't in the garage and it's better not to take any chances. Austin knocks on the window twice before Ally rushes over and opens it.

"Austin? What the heck are you doing here? It's eight o'clock on a Sunday night!" She grabs his arm and helps him inside her bedroom but not without begging her questions as he takes a moment to get himself together.

"Well, you were all upset last night, obviously, and then I had to leave so quickly this morning," Ally blushes and smiles a little at the reminder of the morning's events. "Well, I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing and everything."

"Well," Ally starts, noticing a cut on Austin's thumb. "Besides the fact that you just scaled a wall and cut yourself for absolutely no reason makes me think that at least one of us is not doing so hot right now." She smiles at him kindly and takes a band-aid out of her dresser and presses it around Austin's finger. "My dad grounded me."

"Ally, I'm so sorry," Austin says, nodding at the band-aid on his hand and following her toward her bed. "Where is he anyway"?

"Not surprisingly, he went on another business trip to Tampa. He'll be back on Tuesday but still. It's frustrating. I'm pretty sure he spent a half-hour on the phone with my mom this morning as she had 'the talk' with him. Or at least they talked about having the talk." Austin wraps an arm around her and she laughs a little. He does too and it takes a moment for the two of them to regain their composure.

"Well, now that I know there's no threat of getting violently kicked out by your dad," Austin says, grinning at her, then he reaches for his bag. "I brought some stuff for us." He pulls out a jar of pickles which Ally snatches from his grasp and opens immediately. He also pulls out two cartons of sushi and one of white rice. "I figured we could hang out for a while."

"Thank you," Ally says, taking one of the containers and a pair of chopsticks Austin hands her. "I actually haven't had anything for dinner yet."

"Well, glad I could be of service," Austin offers, taking the other container and pair of chopsticks and beginning to each his sushi.

After both finishing their meals, Austin takes Ally's empty container and puts it back into the paper bag along with the chopsticks and white rice container. He then stands up and walks quickly down the stairs to throw it into the trashcan in her kitchen. When he returns he walks in and quickly turn around and faces the door.

"Oh my god, Ally, I'm sorry." Austin says, flustered.

"It's okay. Austin." She finishes pulling down her sweatshirt and Austin turns back around. "I was just tired of wearing clothes and figured I had a minute to change while you were gone." Austin suddenly feels his face flush and his mind wanders toward the imagine of milky skin he saw mere moments ago. He manages to cough a little and smile at her.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie or something? I know it's late but, maybe, I don't know. Only if you want to." Ally pauses for a moment and waits for any kind of answer from Austin. He nods slowly and in a couple of moments he manages to regain the ability to form words. He glances at the clock which reads nine o'clock and figures that his house is only a short drive away and he parked his car near the corner of her street so her dad wouldn't see it, so why not stay for a movie.

"Sure," Austin answers confidently and Ally walks over to her bookshelf, pulling down a book of DVDs.

"I have a bunch. Anything you like?" She hands the DVD case to Austin and he thumbs through it for a moment.

"Whats' this one? 'Crazy, Stupid, Love.'? Is it any good?" Ally nods and takes it out of the case, slipping it into the side of her TV without giving Austin a chance to take back his suggestion, or rather question.

"I love this movie." She settles herself into her bed and gestures for Austin to come sit down next to her. He lies down and she nuzzles herself in his arms. He takes a moment to breathe in her shampoo and everything else about her. The movie starts and the two of them became silent as they watch a series of couples playing footsie in a restaurant. Ally looks down at her own feet and then rubs one against Austin's. Austin laughs and returns it and for a few moments they battle with their feet at the edge of the bed, both looking at the screen but laughing quietly to themselves.

Ally looks up at Austin through her eyelashes and catches him looking down at her. Her eyes return to the movie but his gaze doesn't shift and soon her finds himself staring more at his best friend than at Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling. Ally looks up again and notices that Austin hasn't stopped looking at her.

"Can I help you with something?" Ally asks sarcastically, muting the movie and turning to face Austin.

"No," he says, blushing a little, but decides to just go for it. "Well, you're just really beautiful."

Now Ally feels her cheeks redden as she blushes at the impromptu compliment from the boy lying next to her.

"Thank you," she replies softly, and before she can turn back to the un-mute the movie, Austin places a hand on her right cheek and pulls her face close to his, connecting their lips for a few seconds as the world around them seems to dissolve into a faded gray. He pulls away after a few moments and they both stare at each other, both dumbfounded by his audacious move, but Ally puts her hand on his cheek and pulls his face back to hers, stealing more kisses from him as it grows more passionate between the two of them.

They finally unglue their lips and realize that the movie is nearly over, only about twenty minutes from the ending.

"That was…," Ally starts, but her thoughts trail off as she watches Austin as his eyes roam her body.

"Awesome," Austin finishes and the two of them laugh quietly. She cuddles herself back up to his chest and turns of the TV. Neither of them care much about what happens in the end anyway at this point. In her dark bedroom, the two of them pull her comforter over themselves and drift off to sleep, completely forgetting that it's now Monday morning until the alarm clock begins to blast "Double Take" at the highest possible volume at six o'clock in the morning.

"Austin!" Ally yells, jolting awake to the sound of his voice. "Austin! We're going to be late!"

**Oooh, well there's a little cliffhanger for you guys. I'll update soon, hopefully.**


End file.
